


My Body Tells Me No (But I Won't Quit)

by cassiandameron



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Merman Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see something in the black waters and it’s calling you down.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Another mix drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Body Tells Me No (But I Won't Quit)

**Author's Note:**

> Mix: http://avengingcoulson.tumblr.com/post/37874393936
> 
> Title from a Young the Giants song

You meet in an accident. Your crew makes it to the shore but you linger. Because you see something in the black waters and it’s calling you down.

You resist because you know better than to try to uncover the ocean’s secrets.

Later though, you’re sitting on that shore, a defeated man with nothing left but your hut and a head full of memories, and you see it,  **him**. He has that pale glow of magic that sailors know as dangerous but you ignore the old wives’ tales. After all, you’re no sailor, not anymore. He approaches your outstretched hand with curiosity. That’s when you notice his legs or lack thereof. His tail is curled around him and he tugs your hand cautiously, unsure of what you want, but you think he wants to drown you (what else could a monster want of you?). You stumble back and he looks at you, worried and lost.

You decide he’s gorgeous.

But this doesn’t stop you from running. You never stay with your merman. You always run but it doesn’t hide your love. And you always fear ‘today, yes, today he’ll eat me up.’

Until, one day you see in his blue eyes that same insurmountable love that you feel every night in the black water. He’s always sat there waiting on you even when you run. He told you stories of his people, his knowledge of humanity. He lets you watch him walking all fragile with fresh human legs on the sand, only so he could hold you like you do him.

That’s when you realize, he may be a monster but you’re human. He could pull you down into the depths of the ocean and tear your throat with his teeth. But you, oh wholesome human, you would devour his soul. You would take and take until there was nothing left and you forgot of his lonely, lovely carcass in the sea.

You both fear just the same but isn’t that the meaning of love? So, you take his hand and pull him to shore, where he can grow his legs. You keep him close and you promise not to run.


End file.
